My Dear Neko
by progressiveinsanity
Summary: It has been aproximately one year since Sven told Train of his feelings. It has also been one year since Train told sven that his feelings were not recipricated. Sven would is now trying to win Train's heat. The character may be a bit OOC. SvenxTrain.


progressiveinsanity: okay! First I would like to say this is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be to harsh. Second is that I do not own black cat or any of the wonderful characters. (if I did you would know...Trust me.)

**My Dear Neko**

It has been approximately one year since Sven told Train of his feelings. It has also been one year since Train told Sven that his feelings were not reciprocated.

Most people would think that, by now, Sven would have givin up hope. Well he has not. Sven has vowed that he would win Train's heart one way or another.

* * *

It's a hot summer day which is exactly why Sven, Eve, Train, and Rinslet had decided to go to the beach. They are currently sitting on a large blanket eating lunch.

"Yo, Sven pass the chips!" Train said through a mouth full of food.

" That's disgusting! You should really try to learn some manners and don't you think you've eaten enough?" Sven asked as he handed Train his precious snacks.

"Oh, come on Sven you know that's why you love him" Rinslet chimed. " Yeah Sven." Agreed Eve.

They looked between the two to see Train ignoring the conversation and Sven's face turning a very interesting shade of red.

_'It's no secret that I love Train but do they have to draw so much attention to it?_' Sven thought though the only thing that left his mouth was a small "Hn". Though, this reaction just set them off in a fit of laughter. " Yeah--Sven--and--don'cha--think--Train looks-- good today?" Rinslet managed to choke out while laughing.

Looking over at Train, who was desperately trying to ignore the situation, Sven could feel his face grow hot at the sight. Train was leaning back back propped up by his hands while his legs were stretched out in front of him. He was wearing no more than a pair of blue swimming trunks and his well toned muscles glistened with a light sweat. All in all, it was a sight to behold.

Sven let his eyes sweep over Train's well-toned body, examining every detail of the man beside him, longing to feel the flawless skin under his fingertips. Every dip and curve accentuated by the glistening of sweat and glow of the sun. _'I wounder if it's as soft as it looks.' Sven thought. _'_How easy it would be to just reach over and feel for myself.'_ A shout brought Sven back from this train of thought and turning around he noticed that Rinslet and Eve were no where to be seen. _'where did they go?'_ Sven thought to himself. Sven, confused, looked further down the beach. A short distance away Rinslet and Eve sat relaxing in the shallows. Triumphant smirk in place, Rinslet shouted "Sven, are you going to swim or just stare at Train all day? He'll never take you seriosly if he thinks that all you want him for is his body!"

Train, feeling uncomfortable with the attention, got up to join them. "Swimming sounds great!" Train yelled as he ran down the beach. Sven who had once again slipped into his daydream world, looked around to notice he was now completely alone. Sighing, Sven got to his feet and followed Train to the water.

* * *

progressiveinsanity: okay so honestly what do you think? continue or not? Okay so maybe a couple of you have noticed the changes (probobly not). The credit for these changes belongs to DreamSenshi. She is an amazing editor if you didn't know. She pointed out my mistakes and even told me how to fix them! I hope I did it all right... Hey! It IS my first fanfic so don't be to mean... anyways thatnx again DreamSenshi you are amazing and probobly deserve more credit than this... You can have my spleen if you want... oh and BloodRaevynn who has offered to be my beta so, yeah, Give half of all this delicious credit to BloodRaevynn. Wow how much credit doese that leave me this chapter? I did come up with the story... Meh, it doesn't matter. Well I have to go... The unicorns await.


End file.
